Like Fireworks
by LovetheLORD
Summary: Laura, Angie, Eowyn, and Ethan are spending the 4th of July at the Davenport's. Messes, cupcakes, and fireworks. Probably there best 4th of July ever. Traveler one shot


**Takes place before We Fight As One, and after Bionic Christmas.**

* * *

 **Laura's Pov.**

Today is the 4th of July! Yay! I am so excited! Yesterday we did fireworks with our family, now today, we're going to California to celebrate with… *dramatic pause* The Davenports! I am so happy! This is gonna be great!  
Ethan and I ran out of the house waving good-bye to our parents and walking up to Angie.  
"So you guys ready to go?" I asked Eowyn and Angie. They nodded. "Alright let's go," Ethan said. We all grabbed onto him and he geo leaped us to the davenport's house. We appeared at the door and knocked. Adam opened the door a minute after.

"Hey guys! Happy 4th of July! What up?" Adam exclaimed hi-fiving all of us. "Happy 4th of July Adam. I am so excited to see the firework show tonight!" I exclaimed.  
"I know! It's gonna be epic!" he said. "C'mon, everyone's waiting for you guys." We nodded and walked inside. The whole place was decorated! It looked awesome! There were red, blue and white streamers hanging from the ceiling, and an American flag also hanging with the streamers. Even the furniture had an American flag cover.

"Whoa ho ho! This is awesome! You guys are really committed!" I exclaimed. Suddenly Bree, Chase, Leo, and Marcus came running in. "Hey guys! I hope everything has been going well with you all," I said giving Marcus and hug.

"Everything has been great. Though I hope we don't fall asleep while watching the fireworks tonight. We have been cleaning, and decorating, and cleaning and decorating," Bree said sighing as she said it. Then she smiled big. "We were so excited for you guys to get here. This is gonna be the best 4th of July ever!" she exclaimed. Just then Douglas, Mr. Davenport, and Tasha walked into the room.

"Hi! Happy 4th of July! We are so happy you could make it!" Tasha exclaimed and gave all of us a hug. "Happy 4th of July. We're glad we could make it," I answered returning her hug and smiling. Douglas came over gave me a hug.  
"Hey Laura! Happy 4th of July. Glad you could be here! Marcus has been so excited to see you," he said. I blushed and glanced at Marcus, who I could see was blushing too. "Happy 4th of July Douglas. And, you can tell him *voice goes to a whisper* I was anxious to see him again too," I said. He nodded. "I will." I started to walk away but then he stopped me and turned me around. "And, don't get weird or anything if you know what I mean," he said. "Marcus is my son after all." I laughed.  
"Don't worry. I won't. I may be weird myself, and crazy, and okay I think I am worrying you now… But, I am a good girl," I said in a childish voice. He smiled.

"Okay. I know you are the right girl for him," Douglas said. I smiled. "Thanks," I said.

"So what are we going to do before tonight? Because we have about four hours before the fireworks start," I said.

"Well, I was thinking, that whoever wanted to, could make some cupcakes for a snack while we're watching the show," Tasha said. I smiled. "Great! Who wants to make them with me?" I asked.  
"I will!" Angie said. "So will I," Eowyn answered. "I'll get the recipe up," Chase said. "I guess I can help to," Bree said. "But, your gonna have to help me. I'm not that used to cooking," she said. I nodded. "And we'll taste test!" Adam, Ethan, Leo and Marcus all yelled at the same time. I laughed.  
"Okay, you guys can taste them. Chase, you have the recipe?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, then let's get started!" I exclaimed. We got out our supplies, and started mixing the ingredients together. We poured, we mixed, we poured some more… it was a lot of fun. After we mixed everything together, we put them in cupcake pans and put them in the oven to bake. Once they were in the oven we started making the icing. It vanilla icing, with red, and blue color. Finally they were baked, and we let them cool for twenty minutes and finally decorated them. On the outside was blue going around them, and then white, and finally red. They looked too beautiful to eat. All together, we made thirty cupcakes.  
When we were finally finished everything was a mess. There was flour all on the counters and the floor, and there was icing on our hands and on the counter. I laughed. "Wow we sure know how to make a mess. Let's clean this up," I said. We all worked together to clean it and then we put one before the taste testers. They each took a bite of it, and their faces lighted up.

"So what do you think?" I asked anxiously. "You know how to make a mess, and how to make a cupcake. These are great!" Marcus said. I blushed. "Thanks. Ooh, look at the time! Wow, we gotta get these packed and get headed out to see the show," I said. Everyone nodded.

 **Angie's Pov.**

We finally got to our spot and sat down. It was a warm night, and we were all comfortable. I sat next to Chase, and Laura sat at the other side of me. "I can't wait to see how you do it here in Mission Creak. I am so excited!" I exclaimed.  
"So am I. It's gonna be awesome!" Chase answered. I smiled. Suddenly we heard a loud whistle and a loud BOOM and there was an explosion of green, red a white in the sky. It was so pretty. We grabbed out our phones and started taking pictures.

"This is amazing!" I said over the loud exploding sound of the bright colorful fireworks above us. Chase nodded. "Yeah it is," he answered.

"This si awesome! Way better than the ones where we live!" I heard Ethan exclaimed. "Yeah they are. I didn't know the firework shows where so good here," I said.  
"I know right?" Laura exclaimed. "This is so beautiful!"  
"Sure is," Marcus said putting his arm around her. I smiled as Chase did the same to me. Eowyn sighed. "I wish I had a boyfriend to spend the holidays with," she said. My smile faded. Aw! Poor Eowyn. I feel bad for her. The guy she likes is in another world. Literally. "Hey, at least you have friends to spend them with!" I said as comfortingly as possible. She smiled. "Thanks," she said.

Chase squeezed me tight. "I am so glad that you are here with us tonight," he said quietly. I nodded. "Me too," I answered. He kissed my cheek and I felt light my heart exploded. Like fireworks. I leaned over to Laura.

"My heart feels like those fireworks," I whispered. She sighed happily. "Mine too," she said, her head laying on Marcus' shoulder. I smiled and laid my head on Chase. Best 4th of July ever.


End file.
